My little snowflake
by trickyjade104
Summary: Adult reborn gives some of his thoughts on what he thinks of a certain white haired zanpaktuo who has being living with the Sawada family for weeks now


'I never thought I would ever be able to fall in love with a woman such as beautiful as this person…aside from bianchi,

Reborn thought to himself, he stared at the white and slivered haired woman who was chatting and drinking tea happily with Nana. This woman who's haired glowed the brightest shade of white he's ever seen, pale skin that shined in the moon light at night, and those piercing blue eyes that could freeze you in your place just had reborn wanting to reach out and touch her smooth looking skin.

But being the gentleman that he was he knew that he hold back his urges,

''_But it always seems that when ever I'm around her I just can't.. Make words form'__._

He looked out the window to see little drops of white dots falling down from the sky,

"It's snowing... in fall?

He murmured watching as the fell to the ground, he was then interrupted by a very annoying coming from a very annoying little cow. He can already feel a stress mark on his fore head starting to form.

"Nyahahahaha!! Tsuna Lambo-sama wants to play in the snow."

The nine-year-old boy laughed obnoxiously, he also had a little big headed Chinese girl running after him, and both of them wear protective snow wear.

"Lambo, wait for I-pin!" she yelled, trying to keep up.

"Hey guys wait up! One voice said frantically

Juudiame!!, wait for me, another one went

"Ha-ha" this will be really fun, I wanna have a snowball fight, a third voice said. Reborn smiled and recognized who they belong to, Gokudrea, tsuna, and Yamamoto. They to were coming down the stairs wearing big coats.

"Ciaossu", reborn said in his usual but casual tone.

" Ah reborn-san, I didn't know you were here would you like to join us in playing in the snow", gokudera said as he was zipping up his coat.

Before he could answer another voice interrupted by a softer one.

"I love to join everyone in the snow", Reborn looked over to see it was the beautiful white flower he was thinking of just a few minutes ago.

"Do you really want to miss shirayuki-san, yamamoto said with his usual bright smile.

She smiled back, "Hai, the snow is one of my favorite things to see".

Reborn could feel his heart beat more then it normally should when he saw her smile, but he knew he couldn't just sit back and sit in the house all day.

"I guess I'll be joining in to, it's not really fun just standing in this house all day", with that said he moved over to the group and stood next to Sode no Shirayuki.

"Great, now that we have more people lets start the snow battle!

They all then left out threw the front door and into the frosted covered yard.

The cold wind was nipping at Reborn's eyes , nose, eyes and mouth but quickly covered himself with a scarf. Everyone else was having a great time running , throwing and playing in the snow.

Gokudera and Tsuna were running away from Yamamoto who was throwing snow balls at them like baseballs, lambo was crying because he got snow in his ear and I-pin was trying to cheer him up. He wondered where sode no shirayuki went but then quickly found her standing under a leafless tree catching snowflakes in her hand. He walked over to her and leaned on the other said of the tree.

"Reborn-san, what do you like about the snow", said sode no shirayuki as she looked up at the sky.

Reborn looked at her and then looked at the sky as well, he could feel the snow fall and then melt on his face.

"Possibly the cold, it's somewhat matches my personality, he said with a chuckle then looked down at her face.

She had a smile on her face and gave a friendly chuckle to.

" I guess we both have the same thing in conmen", reborn had a surprised look in his eye, but let her continue.

"We both have cold personalities, drink hot things and like to be the smart ones, but also we like the snow. She said while closing her eyes to feel the cool breeze on her face. "Because when I think of winter I can always think of you". With that said she had a blush on her face. Reborn , who couldn't hold back anymore cupped her chin and pulled her up to look at him.

He then leaned down and kissed her soft cool lips , there was alittle warmth in them which made him deepen the kiss even more. Sode no shirayuki was alittle surprised but then started to slowly melt into to kiss , she could feel reborn's arms go around her waist pulling her closure, she then wrapped her arms around his neck as a response of wanting more, but then it came to an end when they needed air and reborn got pinned in the head with a snowball.

They both turned to look and see it was the annoying kid in the cow print coat.

"No kissy face adults kissing!, it makes lambo-san sick", he said clutching his stomach and making a sick face, I-pin had a red face and was giggling.

Tsuna, gokudrea, and yamamoto were also blushing but laughing and Sode no Shirayuki and Reborn looked back at eachother and smiled .

Sode no shirayuki leaned her head on reborn's shoulder and closed her eyes humming a soft tune, reborn closed his eyes as well, the both shared a soft feeling as the snowflakes gently fell on them.

Now reborn had a new meaning for loving winter and the snow, because he got to see and keep a snowflake for his very own.


End file.
